Xmen Help Mulder
by rommie-rules
Summary: When someone kidnaps Scully Mulder needs some help from some old friends *COMPLETE*
1. Returning home

X-men and X-files Crossover  
Narrator: This takes place after they safe rogue and part from Dana and Mulder.   
The Xmen and Xfiles don't belong to me so don't sue me this is just a story I made up.  
  
Chapter 1, Returning home  
Cy: Are they both gonna be ok?  
Jean: Well Storm's lost a lot of blood but should be fine, Rogue in another case should be fine after a week or so.  
Cy: Good.  
Gambit: But there saw us.  
Cy: What do you mean saw you?  
St: Well I kind a....  
Gam: She kinda kicked those guards butt that's what she did.  
Cy: Storm!  
Sto: I know but I had to they had us corned we couldn't excape from anywhere.  
Gam: The cancer man shot his gun and I was good another to stop one bullet but one went.  
St: But one logged its self in my leg.  
Gam: But you should of seen her when he shot her she fell to the ground and yelled loud then looked up and you should of seen the look in her eyes it was pure anger and then pure lightning came out of her hands and knock them all oncoincious.  
Sto: but still alive.  
Sto: It wasn't that good.  
Gam: Now come chere it was great.  
Sto: Well uh!  
Gam: Stormy you ok?  
Sto: Oh just fine you try having a bullet logged in your leg and see how you feel.  
They all then laugh  
Sto: What?  
ALL: NOTHING!  
Back at the Mansion  
P.X: Are you ok Storm?  
Sto: Yes Professor.  
Sto: So did the thing you needed?  
Rogue: I resent being called a thing Professor.  
P: Great you got her.  
Cy: yes we did but not with out help from to FBI agents, Right Storm?  
Sto: Right!  
P: Who?  
Sto: To locate Rogue I had heard that they had found women in Iowa and so I went to them to ask them.  
P: Did anyone see you?  
Sto: No I blocked all the cameras but one got my pic.  
P: Oh!  
Sto: But everything's ok now.  
P: Good.  
P: Did they get out ok?  
Scott: Yes they drove away without any problems.  
P: Good. 


	2. A friend in need

Chapter 2, A friend in need  
A month later  
Jean: Ororo you shouldn't be getting out bed so soon, Especially if you're walking around the mall.  
Gam: You worry t' much chere.  
Jean: Oh shut up Gambit   
Or: No need to take it out on him, because I won't stay in bed.  
Jean: Fine if you're going to go but don't walk for more then two hours on that leg OK?  
Or: Gotcha!  
Two hours later.  
Or: You hungry Rogue?  
Rogue: Kinda you?  
Or: Yeah! Let's go eat.  
Rogue: Right!  
So Ororo and Rogue go to a restaurant and sit behind these talking people.  
Man: Did you hear about that agent?  
Woman: No what?  
Man: She went missing.  
Woman: What was her name?  
Man: I think it was Dana Scully.  
But Ororo and Rogue where to far away to hear there names  
Or: Excuse me but I couldn't help over hearing but what was that agent's name again?  
Man: Dana Scully.  
When Ororo heard that she almost fell of her seat  
Or: Rogue that was the woman who.  
Ro: Who helped save me I know.  
Or: Do you know if the other agents ok?  
Stran: Yeah he's fine.  
Or: Let's go!  
Rogue: Right! 


	3. To tell the others

Chapter 3, To tell the others  
Back at the Mansion  
Or: Scott remember Mulder and Scully?  
Scott: No why?  
Gam: I do why?  
Or: Because Scully just went missing.  
Betsy: No!  
Or: Yes and Gambit didn't you promise we would help them if they need it?  
Gam: Yeah why?  
Or: Because they need it now.  
Gam, Bet, Sco: Right!  
Or: Me and Rogue will go to Mulders apartment and talk to him and you guys try to find her.  
ALL: RIGHT!  
Later at Mulders apartment  
Rogue: Are you sure you no where it is?  
Or: Yes I do, now shut up and help me count.  
Or: Here it is.  
Rogue: You sure?  
Or: Shut up.  
Rogue: Sorry.  
So Ororo knocks  
Mul: Who is it?  
Mulder looks thought the peek hole and sees Ororo and hurry and opens the door.  
Mul: Ororo, Rogue?  
Mul: What are you doing here?  
Or: Remember when Reme said if you need help just call?  
Mul: Yeah why?  
Or: That's why where here.  
Or: To help you, find Scully.  
Mul: Right how did you here about that?  
Rogue: To strangers were talking about her.  
Or: And we where behind them.  
Mul: Right!  
Mul: Well if you find her as fast as you found Rogue here, Then you should have no problem.  
Or: Hopefully!  
Mul: Oh come in come in.  
Mul: Oh Ororo is you leg ok?  
Or: Yes it was treated and thank you for helping me I never got the chance to say that.  
Mul: Right you were unconscious.  
Or: Right!  
Mul: One thing has been buging ever since you left.  
Or: What?  
Mul: Why did Reme keep calling you Stormy and then when she woke she called you storm what does that mean?  
Or: Well it's kinda my name.  
Mul: But I thought your name was Ororo?  
Or: It is.  
Mul: I don't understand.  
Or: Here let me demonstrate.  
Or: Look it's lovely and sunny out right?  
Mul: Right.  
Or: There's no chance of rain right?  
Mul: Right.  
Or: Watch this.  
Ororo lifts up her hands and storm clouds come in and it starts to rain.  
Rogue: That's it Ororo, no more.  
So Ororo puts down her arms and it stops raining,  
and Mulder looks at her and realizes she don't look healthy.  
Mul: No way you did that?  
Mul: Are you ok?  
Or: Fine.  
Mul: Here sit down before you fall down.  
Or: I'm fine, really.  
BEEP BEEP!  
Or: We must go, now.  
Mul: Wait when will I see you again.  
O: Anywhere we will find you.  
With that they were gone  
Rogue: Hey I think he likes you Ororo.  
O: Rogue!  
Ro: What?  
Back at the mansion  
O: We spoke to him for a while.  
P: What did he say?  
O: Nothing much really.  
P: Good.  
Gam: How are we gonna find the chick then?  
J: She's not a chick Gambit, And were gonna use Cyrebro.  
Jean: She's in a base in the middle of the jungle. 


	4. Saving Scully

Chapter 4, Saving Scully  
G: Look's like the place you were held Rogue.  
R: Yeah your right it is the place I was held.  
J: Doe's that mean you know your way around then.  
P: They probably made security tighter since you were there.  
Bet: Yeah your right they did.  
ALL: What do you mean? How do you know?  
Bet: Do you see those guards there in front of every wall?  
ALL But Ororo: Yeah so?  
Bet: They weren't there before.  
ALL: Right!  
P: You all right Ororo?  
O: Huh?  
P: You all right? You look worried.  
O: This is too easy.  
Bet: She's right.  
L: What do you mean by that?  
O: If you had Rogue they once would you hold Scully there again?  
L: Why wouldn't they?  
O: Because we already broke their defenses, So it will be know challenge to get in again.  
O: It's to easy way to easy, It's like they know we will help Mulder so they put her there and are waiting for us to come, Some part of me says that she is just bate and we are the prize that they want.  
L: Your crazy.  
O: Thanks.  
O: You haven't been there before and you don't know how easy it was to get rogue then they trapped us but we out smarted them I doubt they will make the same mistake.  
L: Storm you worry too much.  
O: Maybe your right Logan I'm just paranoid.  
Bet: Know Storm I think your right we should be extra careful this time and enter from another wall.  
O: Right that will throw them of a bit.  
Storm look's at the picture and thinks.  
O: Wait.  
ALL: What?  
O: Do you see what I see?  
ALL: No what?  
Bet: Yes I do.  
L: See what?  
O: Where do you think they would have more men this time?  
L: At the wall you went the last time.  
O: Wrong look.  
L: They have fewer men there then they do anywhere else.  
O: Right they know that we will not go there twice so...  
L: ...So they didn't bother there and are more occupied with everywhere else.  
O: Right! So know were going to keep them guessing.  
ALL: How?  
Bet, Jean: By going to the same wall twice.  
L: But what about the men there?  
O: I will make a distraction so that they will leave there post long enough for us to get in.  
SC: Gees where were all these ideas all these years?  
O: What do you mean?  
SC: Nothing.  
P: Right we will follow Storm's plan to the letter.  
L: What about if we get caught?  
O: Then we will do the same things as last time... but this time with out me getting shot.  
They all laugh really hard this time. 


	5. Breaking into the base

Chapter 5, Breaking into the base  
Later That Day  
S: Gambit jump over the fence and distract the guards while we get in.  
Gam: Of course Stormy.  
Gambit jumps over and distracts the guards.  
S: OK fox you're after betsy.  
Mul: Call me Mulder.  
S: OK!  
S: Betsy you're next.  
Bet: Right!  
J: Are you sure you wanna be last Storm?  
S: Yes now go.  
S: Cyclops.  
S: Logan.  
Guards: What's that I thought I heard something coming from over there.  
Wol: Storm hurry there's guards coming.  
S: Go on ahead I'll meet you there.  
Wol: No were not leaving without you.  
S: Go now.  
G: Hey you over there stop come back here.  
Wol: Storm.  
Cy: Where's Storm?  
Wol: The guards found her.  
Cy: What?  
Wol: She ran don't worry she can take care of herself.  
Wol: I hope.  
S: Gotta lead them away from the others. If I have to I will fight them.  
Storm was running and she looked behind her to see where they were but, they were gone so she stopped and just stood there thinking. Then of of a sudden a net fell on her.  
Storm screams when then net falls on her.  
Wol: STORM!  
Wol: We have to help her.  
Cy: I want to too but we have to stick to the plan.  
S: Let me out of here now or else.  
G: Or else what?  
S: Or else your going to be cooked alive.  
Just then lightning struck them both.  
S: Should of listened to me.  
Storm gets up and walks of and then bumps into the cigarette smoking man.  
CSM: Going somewhere Storm?  
S: Wait, you you're the one...  
CSM: Who shoot you last time. Don't worry this time I'll do more then shoot you, much more.  
S: Not if I have anything to do with it.  
CSM: Oh yeah! What are you going to do?  
S: The same thing I did to your friends here.  
Points to the uncoisious men, But when she tried someone hit her over the head.  
S: Uh!  
CSM: Let's go and get the rest. 


	6. Storm caught what next?

Chapter 6, Storm caught what next?  
Meanwhile with the rest of the group  
Cy: Where could she be?  
Wol: I'm worried she's never late.  
Cy: Yeah I know.  
Then out of nowhere appears Storm  
S: You guys worry too much.  
ALL: STORM!  
S: Was there ever a doubt?  
ALL: NO!  
Wol: There's something about her that's different.  
J: Yeah you're right but I'm sure it's nothing.  
Wol: Yeah your right.  
Cy: Which way Storm?  
Smiling evilly she points down the hall and says  
S: This way.  
Mul: I don't remember this way do you Gambit?  
Gam: No Remy don't remember this way. Are you sure you're going the right way cheer?  
S: You don't trust me?  
Gam: Storm chill, it was just a question.  
S: In this room is where she is.  
Cy: How do you know?  
S: I heard them talking about her and she's in here.  
Cy: OK! Now One, Two, Three NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
They all run in there but there's nothing there they all turn to look at Storm.  
Cy: You said she was in here.  
S: The Only thing that's gonna be in here is you.  
ALL: WHAT?  
She then laughs evilly  
Cy: Storm!  
Wol: That's not Storm.  
Cy: Then who is it?  
Wol: Don't know but it's not Storm. 


	7. Caught and Betrayed

Chapter 7, Caught and betrayed  
Then the CSM walks in holding a knife to Storms throat and a bunch of guards to.  
Cy: Storm!  
S: Cyclops it's a trap run.  
CSM: Shut up!  
He hit's and she falls to the ground and wolverine growls.  
Wol: That's know way to treat a lady.  
Gam: Yeah!  
Wolverine puts out his claws and Gambit lights a card.  
CSM: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
Wol: Why?  
CSM: This is why.  
He orders his men to kill storm if they hurt him, then all the men train their guns of storm.  
CSM: Touch me and Storm dies.  
Mulder: You're the brains of the operation here, you think of something.  
Gam: Hey its your fault were here in the first place.  
Mulder: My fault you offered to help me.  
CSM: When your all done bickering.  
Mulder: Is Scully even here?  
CSM: Of course, we didn't expect you to go to the same wall as last time. So you caught us of guard there, but we got back our footing when we got our little friend here.   
He points at Storm.  
CSM: Then we switched her with mystique here.  
Points to mystique.  
Cy: What do you want with us?  
CSM: I want to know why you are the way you are?  
Cy: Were mutants.  
CSM: Mutants, with special powers.  
Cy: You could call it that.  
CSM: Were you made like that or were you born that way?  
St: We were born this way.  
CSM: There are others like you?  
Cy: Loads, to many to count.  
Wol: Why do you care?  
CSM: What kind of powers do you people have?  
Gam: Don't tell him Cyclops.  
CSM: Be quiet you or I might just lose my temper and bam one less freak.  
Cy: Well some mutants can walk though walls, walk on water, multiple them selves, run in a flash, some can light fireballs in their hands others can make ice balls in there hands, others can get into your mind and make do and say stuff you never would, some can control the weather, some can heal them selves, others can blast stuff apart.  
CSM: Wow! If only...  
Cy: If only what?  
CSM: Never you mind.  
CSM: Now what to do with you?  
While CSM turns around Cyclops looks at Jean and nods she nods back.  
CSM: I think...  
Jean telepathically calls out to storm: "Storm."  
Storm and looks at Jean.  
Jean: "Can you hear me?"  
Storm nods her head.  
Jean: "Is there any windows of any kind in here that you could use?"  
Storm looked around and found tow tall windows behind her. She looks back at Jean and nods.  
Jean: "Good, now whatever they do, can you make a distraction, and we'll take them out ok?"   
Storm nods again.  
Jean looks at Cyclops and nods.  
CY: What are you going to do with us?  
CSM: Experiment on you, see why you are the way you are.  
Wol: What about Storm?  
Mul: And Scully.  
CSM: Well Storm is also going to get experimented on, and Scully I don't know. We can't have you two running of to the cops now can we.  
Mul: This never was about her was it?  
CSM: Oh no she was just the bait.  
Gam: To get us?  
CSM: Yep!  
Wol: How did you know we would come?  
CSM: I knew you would, you couldn't stop yourself from helping the people who helped you.  
CY: You know us very well for not even knowing us at all.  
CSM: What?  
Cy: Never mind.  
CSM: Well Mulder you and Scully have been a pain in my butt for so long now, a pain that I'm going to get rid of once and for all.  
Mul: They will notice us missing and then they'll come for you.  
CSM: No they wont not if they find you both dead while under cover they wont.  
Mul: They won't buy it, especially Skinner.  
CSM: I'm going to take care of him to.  
Mul: You'll...  
CSM: Oh shut up will you.  
Cy: They'll be looking for us to.  
CSM: No they wont because the only people left is that crippled old man Xavier.  
CSM: Men take Storm and the rest these people into the basement and bring up Scully.  
Mulder looks at Storm and shakes his head no.  
Jean does the same, Storm nods.  
Guard: Yes sir.  
CSM: How shall I kill you.  
Mul: I know, how about you don't and say you did.  
CSM: Funny.  
The guards take the x-mean down stairs but the x-men attack them before they get there.  
Guard: Ugh.  
CSM: Guard is everything O.K.?  
Guard who's mystique: everything's fine sir.  
CSM: Good, hurry up with Scully, before the FBI looks for them.  
So Mystique brings in Scully, who knows that that's Mystique.  
CSM: Ah, Scully nice of you to join us.  
Scu: The pleasures all mine.  
Then CSM turns his back to talk to someone, and Scully leans over and tells Mulder that the guard is not the guard, but Mystique.  
Mul: Who's Mystique?  
Scu: A friend.  
Scu: The others are free their just bidding their time.  
Mul: O.K.  
CSM: Yes, I think that's how I will do it, Torture.  
CSM: Slow painful deaths, separately.  
Mul: Sounds like fun.  
Scu: Loads.  
But the CSM man knew something fishy was going on, so he turns to the guard and asks him a question.  
CSM: So Steven how your wife and kid?  
Mys: Umm... There fine why do you ask?  
CSM: Because you don't have a wife and kid.  
Mulder slaps his forehead.  
All of a sudden he pulls out a gun and points it at Scully.  
CSM: Forget the torture, I like this way better. Where are the others?  
Scu: What do you mean?  
He shoots below her foot.  
CSM: I don't want to ask you again. Where are the others?  
Cy: Right here.  
CSM turns around and there they are standing there staring at him.  
CSM: Ah, there you are.  
CSM: I was just asking Scully here where you were.  
Cy: Now you've found us what are you going to do.  
CSM: First I'm going to get rid of the two biggest pains ever.  
He turns around and points the gun back at Scully and pulls the trigger. Scully just stands there and then Mulder pushes her out of the way and gets shot and falls to the ground.  
Scu: MULDER! 


	8. Is Mulder dead or alive?

Chapter 8, Is Mulder dead or alive?  
Wol: Shouldn't have done that CSM!  
CSM turns and Wolverine punches him and he falls to the ground uncounses.  
Meanwhile Scully ran over to Mulder and was trying to talk to him.  
Scu: Mulder, Mulder say something.  
Mul: OUCH!  
Scu: O.K.  
Mulder sits up and reaches into his pocket and pulls out the locket he was going to give Scully for her birthday, but it had the bullet in it.  
Scu: Are you O.K.?  
Mul: Yeah, but the locket's not.  
Scu: Good.   
So Scully slaps him.  
Mul: Ouch, What was that for?  
Scu: For scaring me like that.  
Mul: Sorry.  
The others just laughed their heads of.  
CSM: Aw... isn't this a cute bunch.  
Wol: I thought I knocked you out.  
CSM: You thought wrong.  
Storm gets up and walks straight towards him.  
Wol: Storm what are you doing?  
CSM still had the gun in his hand.  
CSM: If you don't watch it girly I might just put a hole in your other leg.  
Sto: I'm not scared of you.  
CSM: Well you should be, I'm the one with the gun.  
Sto: No you should be scared because, it's empty.  
CSM looks at the gun and then throws it at Storm who catches it smiling.  
CSM: What you smiling at?  
Sto: I lied.  
She then points it upwards and fires.  
Sto: You should trust your own judgement.  
CSM: GUARDS!  
Just then the whole room fills with guards.  
CSM: Know who's the smart one.  
Sto: Me!  
Then her eyes turned white and it started to thunder and lightning outside.   
CSM: Are... are you doing that?  
Sto: Yep! Tell your guards to leave or you will be a cooked turkey before they can even pull their triggers.  
CSM: FIRE!  
Wol: STORM!  
Just then 5 bolts of lightning come crashing through the ceiling and hit all five men before they could pull their triggers.  
Sto: I warned you.  
Now the CSM was getting scared, but then he thought I shot her once I can do it again.  
CSM thinks to self: How do I shot her without her knowing.  
So he starts backing against the wall until his back was an inch from it. Then he pulls out his gun and hides behind his back, meanwhile Storm gets closer and closer.  
CSM thinks: That's right get closer get very close so I can take you hostage and get the hell out of here.  
Jean hears him think that and she screams out to Storm.  
Jean: Storm it's a trap move.  
Storm turns around to look at Jean then looks back at CSM who already had his gun on her.  
CSM: Now who's the smart one? .  
But just then a whirlwind comes down and stops him from walking towards her or even shooting her, but he wouldn't give up he keep on trying to move and she kept on trying to stop him. Everyone could tell that she getting weak and so could the CSM. He decided to put all his energy into moving towards her, but she then realized this and gave a huge shove and he went flying into the air and landed 5 feet away. The wind stopped and Storm clasped, and Wolverine ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. Wolverine and them all walk out and back outside.  
Cy: Wolverine you and Storm first then Jean and me and gambit and Rogue then Mulder and Scully got it everyone?  
All: Right!  
So they all left and Mulder was about to leave when Scully put her hand on his arm and stopped him.  
Mul: What's wrong Scully?  
Scu: Well I just wanted to say...  
Mul: What?  
Scu: Thanks for rescuing me and saving me from the bullet.  
Mul: Well you'd do the same for me.  
Scu: No really I thought you were going to die when he shot you.  
Mul: Well it takes more then a bullet to stop Fox Mulder.  
Mul: We better go before any guards find us.  
Scu: Right let's go.  
So Mulder looked around trying to see if anyone was there and it was all deserted.  
Mul: Where did everyone go?  
Scu: What do you mean?  
Mul: Look everyone's gone.  
Mul: I don't like this let's get out of here.  
Scu: Right!  
So they both ran straight towards the wall and got over it and still there was no one.  
Scu: Where's the X-men?  
Mul: I don't know.  
Mul: Let's leave quick before what ever found them finds us.  
Scu: Right! 


	9. Saying Goodbye or is it?

Chapter 8, Is Mulder dead or alive?  
Wol: Shouldn't have done that CSM!  
CSM turns and Wolverine punches him and he falls to the ground uncounses.  
Meanwhile Scully ran over to Mulder and was trying to talk to him.  
Scu: Mulder, Mulder say something.  
Mul: OUCH!  
Scu: O.K.  
Mulder sits up and reaches into his pocket and pulls out the locket he was going to give Scully for her birthday, but it had the bullet in it.  
Scu: Are you O.K.?  
Mul: Yeah, but the locket's not.  
Scu: Good.   
So Scully slaps him.  
Mul: Ouch, What was that for?  
Scu: For scaring me like that.  
Mul: Sorry.  
The others just laughed their heads of.  
CSM: Aw... isn't this a cute bunch.  
Wol: I thought I knocked you out.  
CSM: You thought wrong.  
Storm gets up and walks straight towards him.  
Wol: Storm what are you doing?  
CSM still had the gun in his hand.  
CSM: If you don't watch it girly I might just put a hole in your other leg.  
Sto: I'm not scared of you.  
CSM: Well you should be, I'm the one with the gun.  
Sto: No you should be scared because, it's empty.  
CSM looks at the gun and then throws it at Storm who catches it smiling.  
CSM: What you smiling at?  
Sto: I lied.  
She then points it upwards and fires.  
Sto: You should trust your own judgement.  
CSM: GUARDS!  
Just then the whole room fills with guards.  
CSM: Know who's the smart one.  
Sto: Me!  
Then her eyes turned white and it started to thunder and lightning outside.   
CSM: Are... are you doing that?  
Sto: Yep! Tell your guards to leave or you will be a cooked turkey before they can even pull their triggers.  
CSM: FIRE!  
Wol: STORM!  
Just then 5 bolts of lightning come crashing through the ceiling and hit all five men before they could pull their triggers.  
Sto: I warned you.  
Now the CSM was getting scared, but then he thought I shot her once I can do it again.  
CSM thinks to self: How do I shot her without her knowing.  
So he starts backing against the wall until his back was an inch from it. Then he pulls out his gun and hides behind his back, meanwhile Storm gets closer and closer.  
CSM thinks: That's right get closer get very close so I can take you hostage and get the hell out of here.  
Jean hears him think that and she screams out to Storm.  
Jean: Storm it's a trap move.  
Storm turns around to look at Jean then looks back at CSM who already had his gun on her.  
CSM: Now who's the smart one? .  
But just then a whirlwind comes down and stops him from walking towards her or even shooting her, but he wouldn't give up he keep on trying to move and she kept on trying to stop him. Everyone could tell that she getting weak and so could the CSM. He decided to put all his energy into moving towards her, but she then realized this and gave a huge shove and he went flying into the air and landed 5 feet away. The wind stopped and Storm clasped, and Wolverine ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. Wolverine and them all walk out and back outside.  
Cy: Wolverine you and Storm first then Jean and me and gambit and Rogue then Mulder and Scully got it everyone?  
All: Right!  
So they all left and Mulder was about to leave when Scully put her hand on his arm and stopped him.  
Mul: What's wrong Scully?  
Scu: Well I just wanted to say...  
Mul: What?  
Scu: Thanks for rescuing me and saving me from the bullet.  
Mul: Well you'd do the same for me.  
Scu: No really I thought you were going to die when he shot you.  
Mul: Well it takes more then a bullet to stop Fox Mulder.  
Mul: We better go before any guards find us.  
Scu: Right let's go.  
So Mulder looked around trying to see if anyone was there and it was all deserted.  
Mul: Where did everyone go?  
Scu: What do you mean?  
Mul: Look everyone's gone.  
Mul: I don't like this let's get out of here.  
Scu: Right!  
So they both ran straight towards the wall and got over it and still there was no one.  
Scu: Where's the X-men?  
Mul: I don't know.  
Mul: Let's leave quick before what ever found them finds us.  
Scu: Right! 


End file.
